


Pining Codas

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, bros being bros, episode coda, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: A look into Danny's evolving feelings towards Steve through codas.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89
Collections: McDanno Fuckers Discord Prompts





	1. 3x17 Coda for Kat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKatana/gifts).



> This is for my friendo, Katana.  
> We started a discord server together for McDanno called [McDanno Fuckers](https://discord.gg/8ybYmkS)!  
> Not beta'd, although Kat was there for the screaming I was doing near the end about the banter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve dislocates his shoulder, Danny comes home with him and offers a massage

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve turns his head, glancing at Danny as he plops down on the couch. 

“I’m sitting, am I not allowed to sit now?” 

“No, you’re not. I thought you were going home.” Steve sits beside him, careful not to bang his shoulder into the back of the couch. Danny leans into him immediately, taking up all the space on his right side. 

“I thought I’d stay here tonight. You got hurt today and I thought I could be a good friend and look after you.” He looks up, pursing his lips before licking them. 

“You don’t have to do that, Danny.” Danny doesn’t respond but instead turns on the tv. They sit in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the low television covering the lull of the ocean. 

Then, after a few minutes, he mumbles, “Course I don’t, but I want to.” Danny leans a bit more into his best friend, pressing their shoulders together. Steve throws his arm over the back of the couch, hand settling on Danny’s other shoulder. The television continues to drown out the noise from the ocean outside and Danny gets lost in the feeling of Steve’s hand on his shoulder. It’s not doing anything spectacular, but it doesn’t have to. It’s  _ Steve’s.  _ The fact that it’s there is enough to keep his attention and feel like a hard lump is settled in his gut. 

His fingers twitch every few minutes, something Danny knows is a pain management tick Steve’s been using for years to hide his physical discomfort. “You’re useless, you know that? Can’t take you anywhere. Turn around.” He pushes Steve’s arm away, turning sideways on the couch. 

“What-” His fingers attempt to cling to Danny’s shirt for a second before letting go. 

“Turn around, I’m going to give you a massage.” 

“Danno, you don’t have-” 

“Shut up, I can’t focus on the show anyway with all that twitching you’re doing. What’s with that, is it an Army thing you picked up?” 

Steve turns, huffing, “Navy, you know it’s the Navy, Danny.” 

“Army, Navy, Marines, it’s all the same to me.” His fingers clamp down tightly on Steve’s shoulders, easing up only as the other man’s hurt one tenses. “Sorry, babe.” Then he works lightly on the hurt spot. The pads of his thumbs work at a knot on Steve’s neck before moving to his good shoulder and applying a bit more pressure. As the minutes pass, Steve loosens up considerably. “Hey, you mind taking off your shirt so I can see the bruising. I don’t know what I should avoid when you’re sitting like this.” 

He nods, “Should I lay down too?” And now that he thinks about it, yes, Steve should. It’ll take the extra pressure off of his back and Danny will be able to admire him from above. 

“Yeah, lay down for me.” He moves from the couch, letting Steve flip around so his bad shoulder is nearly hanging off the edge before straddling his hips. “Ok, babe?” Steve nods. Danny presses his fingers back into the knot on his spine. Thumbs rubbing in little circles then moving outward to his shoulder blades. He put some pressure on the hurt shoulder, careful to avoid the angry purple bruising, “I’m going to move your arm.” He pulls the arm straight out, tapping Steve’s wrist to lay flat against the coffee table. “That hurt at all?” Steve shakes his head, so Danny rubs his palm over the bruise, “Now?” His best friend grunts in response. “Sorry, but if it’s going to heal properly, you’re going to have to stretch it a bit.” 

“Or you could just shoot me.” Steve mumbles into the cushion, burying his face a bit more to muffle the noise. 

“Yeah, finally get that thank you I’ve been waiting for because you’ve gotten me shot twice without so much as an apology.” 

“I’ve apologized!” 

“Not with your heart! Y’know, sometimes I don’t think you have a heart in there. You’re all machine man.” Steve jerks as Danny’s fingers press into his bruise roughly, “Hey hey, no moving or I’ll be sure to poke it some more!” 

“You’re poking it now, Danny! Quit it, I dislocated it today!” 

“I know, I was there.” He stops, guilt hitting him as he looks at the pain etched on the side of Steve’s face. Something twists in his gut and he feels the urge to press a light kiss to the bruise in apology. He doesn’t though, instead he stands and walks to the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” He turns his head. 

“Getting an ice pack for your shoulder. I’m going to stretch it a little more and you’ll want this later.” Danny pads back to the living room, placing the ice pack on the coffee table next to Steve’s hand. Instead of getting back on the couch, he kneels down next to his best friend and sits on the floor in front of his arm. 

“If you make me hurt in the morning-” Danny tsks, cutting him off. 

“You’ll be fine in the morning. Take some meds and ice your shoulder, you’ll be good as new.” His fingers wrap around Steve’s shoulder, pulling it towards him a few inches. “Breathe through the pain, babe.” He puts the arm back. Steve shudders a breath, moving his face into the cushion of the couch. 

From this angle, he can make out the planes of Steve’s back, the curvature of his spine. It’s daunting, staring down his best friend like this, but also beautiful. He’d have to be blind not to notice that Steve’s attractive, with the amount of times he takes his shirt off.  _ Seriously, what’s up with that? Is he a partial nudist? _ His tanned skin glistens in the lamp light from the living room, his tattoos a bit worn and faded, but still prominent enough to make sense of. He stops himself from dragging a finger over them to trace the lines. 

Steve’s shoulder pops when he pulls it forward a second time. Steve yelps, jerking his body away from the edge of the couch. 

“Okay, that’s it. You’re done trying to help!” He’s leaning on his back now, right hand cradling his shoulder while his face is scrunched tightly. Danny grabs for the ice pack, straddling him again. 

“Stop being a whiny baby, Steven. I told you to put some ice on it and take some pain meds.” His fingers grip behind Steve’s neck, pulling him upright just enough to slip the ice pack under his body. He trails his fingers along Steve’s collarbone, waiting to see if the other protests in any way to the cold. Upon the silence, Danny grins, “Now you just sit there and relax, wouldn’t want the big bad SEAL to strain anything.” 

“Whatever,” he grumbles lowly, face still scrunched. He presses the pads of his fingers into the skin under his collarbone for just a second before standing again. “I’ll get your meds, you big baby.” Steve grunts again in response. He’ll thank Danny in the morning. “You should get up to bed, babe. Better for your shoulder.” The medicine is under the sink in the bathroom downstairs. Something Steve must have moved over when Danny started bringing Grace around more often. It used to be up in his room, but she felt weird going up there alone most of the time. 

“You’re still here, I’m not going to bed.” 

He scoffs, “Who says I’m staying? I’m not nursing you back to health here, just helping a buddy out.”  _ A very attractive buddy.  _

“If I make it upstairs, my couch is open.” Danny hears the smirk in his voice. 

“I have Grace in the morning, I’m not staying on your couch.” He comes back into the room with the pills and a glass of water. “I’ll see you Monday morning, babe.” He puts the pills in Steve’s open hand and places the glass on the table. 

“I’ll see you later, buddy. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Steve.”

  
  



	2. 3x20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the service, Steve and Danny spend some time on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started a discord server together for McDanno called [McDanno Fuckers](https://discord.gg/8ybYmkS)!  
> 

Catherine doesn’t offer to drive Steve home this time. And Danny gets it, he does. She needs time alone with herself after this adventure. Steve on the other hand, Steve doesn’t like to be alone. 

“Come on, buddy. I’ll drive you back to the house.” Danny extends his hand, motioning for the man in uniform to follow. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow at HQ, alright?” He glances at Chin and Kono before nodding at Catherine. Mumbles of agreement as well as goodbyes brush past his ears. 

Steve walks next to him, their arms brushing every few steps. He knows what this means, the closeness. Steve will want silence, Steve will want to lounge on the beach when they get back. “You have beer, right? Or do I have to make a stop?” He jumps into the driver’s seat before Steve has a chance to steal the keys. 

“I’ve got beer.” His voice is low, and when Danny glances over, Steve’s cheeks are red. His lip is caught between his teeth and his eyes are downcast at the weather mat on the floor of the passenger seat. Danny hums in response. 

The drive back to the house is silent, save for the children yelling as they pass by. Danny looks over a few times, but Steve’s position doesn’t change. 

When they arrive at the house, he’s out of the car before Danny can turn off the engine. Danny still doesn’t say anything. He knows when to push, when to not push. He follows Steve into the house, locking his car on the way. Steve’s a few steps ahead, already pulling the six pack of beer from the fridge and closing the door as he steps onto the linoleum. 

“Beach?” He nods, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes for the back door. They kick off their shoes and leave them inside. 

The waves crash methodically, covering the silence threatening to drown Danny. He hates this, hates seeing Steve like this. Danny studies him for a minute. Steve’s watching the waves, not drinking his beer, not even moving. His brow is creased, shoulders tight, clear signs of stress. He wants to give his friend another massage, do something to get rid of that stress he’s holding in. 

He’s come to terms with a few things since Steve dislocated his shoulder. Basic things, like, Steve is attractive. It’s not alarming, not really, he guesses it’s always been there. Anyone with eyes can see that Steve’s attractive and Danny recognizing this fact isn’t anything weird. It doesn’t mean anything,  _ really.  _

Danny stays quiet. Steve still hasn’t opened his beer. It’s sitting limply in his lap, tipped to the side. So he reaches for it, and Steve doesn’t flinch. He opens the beer and presses it to Steve’s forehead for a second. Steve looks over at him, confused. 

“Your forehead looks a bit parched, babe.” His lips quirk a little at the remark, and Danny takes that as a win. Steve takes his beer back, pulling into himself a bit. Danny doesn’t like that though, he doesn’t want Steve to retreat into himself while he’s with company. He reaches over, squeezing the bicep closest to him before looking back at the water. “Do you want to talk about him?” 

“No,” Steve sighs before finally taking a swig of his beer. Danny doesn’t take his hand away though. He keeps the contact for as long as Steve will allow. Tonight’s high tide, and the only reason Danny remembers that is because as the sun sets, the tide comes up and washes over their feet. If this were any normal day, he’d be tearing Steve a new one about how he doesn’t like washing the sand away after getting in the water. But this isn’t a normal day. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Danny starts to rub little circles on Steve’s sleeve. 

Minutes pass again, the only sound coming from the waves and Steve occasionally lifting his bottle to his lips. Then, finally, he says, “Thank you, Danny.” His hand lands on top of Danny’s, squeezing once. 

Danny’s heart flutters at the action. He wants to do it again because Steve is looking at him now. His eyes are a bit clearer, shoulders a little looser. There’s a faint smile tugging at his lips and Danny feels warm knowing he caused it.

“Of course, babe, any time.” 

  
  



	3. 3x22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny spend some time alone after the horrible kidnapping case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started a discord server together for McDanno called [McDanno Fuckers](https://discord.gg/8ybYmkS)!  
> 

They’re home now, Grace secured under his arm on the couch. Rachel texted him around four, asking if he was picking Grace up after their shift. She’d seen the news, knew what he’d gone through. 

Closer to the end of the night, Danny stands up to grab another cup of coffee for Steve and himself. Grace moves over, curling into her uncle’s lap without a second thought. Danny watches them for a minute, steaming mugs in his hands. Steve’s arm is around her, holding her close. She has a fist in his shirt, making sure he doesn’t go too far. She mumbles every once in a while, commenting on the scene in front of them. Danny’s heart clenches as Steve smiles down at her, patiently answering her about a movie Danny knows he doesn’t care about. 

If he thinks about it long enough, he could say that that’s the moment he knew he loved his best friend. It itches the back of his brain, poking around just enough to be noticable. But Danny doesn’t think too hard about it, lets the thought go without much more than a brush off. 

A few more minutes pass, and Danny knows if he waits any longer, Steve will complain that the coffee’s cold. He pads over, putting both mugs on the coffee table in front of them. Steve’s fingers comb through Grace’s hair as she falls asleep on his lap. “Do you want me to take her so you can enjoy your coffee?” He offers. 

“No, just hand it to me.” Steve’s free hand shoots out, waiting for the cup. Danny complies, grabbing his own cup to match. They sip in silence. 

It’s another ten minutes before they’re sure that Grace is out for the rest of the night. “I can take her to bed. Mary’s room is open, right?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got her.” He stands, readjusting Grace on his shoulder so she doesn’t slip off. 

“You sure? I can take her to bed, Steve.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got her, find another movie and grab some beers.” 

Danny obliges, standing to put the mugs in the sink and replace them with bottles instead. Steve’s back down on the couch in less than two minutes, smiling softly as he takes the bottle from Danny. 

“Thank you for today.” Danny mumbles. 

“You did what you had to do, Danno.” 

“But you let me do it, Steve. You didn’t have to.” 

“I know what Grace means to you. I know how much that shit tore you up when we were trying to find her. Sometimes you have to look the other way.” Steve shuffles closer, tapping the bottom of his beer on Danny’s thigh. “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice is soft, careful. 

“No, I don’t want to talk about it.” He gets lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes,r eliving those days where Grace was missing. He remembers that feeling of emptiness, pure emptiness, when Peterson wouldn’t give up where Grace was being held. “Did I ever thank you for that, for Grace?” 

“Course you did, buddy.” Danny scoots a bit closer, so their thighs are touching. 

He pays attention to the movie for the first time. “I’m sorry, I just grabbed whatever was on the table.” 

Steve waves him off and they sit in silence for a few more minutes. It doesn’t last long as Danny finds something to argue about. He rants, arms waving, his beer in the air. Every few seconds, Danny looks at Steve for confirmation of his opinion. 

“Anyways, this movie is a disgrace, why was it on your table?” He finally takes a full breath. Steve snorts next to him. 

“Are you done, or are you just taking a breath in between thoughts?” Steve grins, eyes looking down at him. 

“No, I’m done. Thank you for checking, babe, that’s so kind of you.” He pats his best friend’s chest a few times. 

“Anytime, Danno.” Steve puts his arm over the back of the couch for a second. Then he slides it down over Danny’s shoulders. Steve squeezes once, looking back at the movie. 

His stomach swoops a bit at the gesture, but he doesn’t react.

  
  



End file.
